O Segredo de Almofadinhas
by Nanna Black
Summary: SL. Há uma razão para Lilly desprezar os convites de James.


**O SEGREDO DE ALMOFADINHAS**

**Sinopse:** Há uma razão para Lilly sempre recusar os convites de James.

**Nota:** Não me matem! Eu ainda _adoro_ James/Lilly, mas nós sabemos que ela não foi santa até se casar.

**Outra coisa:** Para as fãs de minha trilogia 'James e Lilly Vivos', eu ainda estou pensando como vou começar minha história longa com a Bella, o Harry, o Eric e todos os outros!

**Gênero:** Romance/Rewrite.

**Dedicatória:** Fic presente para a Marina.

Sirius Black assistia, atentamente, à milésima tentativa de seu melhor amigo James Potter de conquistar a atenção e cair nas boas graças de Lílian Evans. Se alguém o visse, pensaria que ele estava se divertindo, um sorrisinho insolente curvando a boca carnuda e generosa. Por dentro, porém, o 'herdeiro da nobre casa dos Black' estava borbulhando de raiva.

Estava encostado a uma árvore, assistindo Lilly e James. Remus estava sentado sobre as raízes da mesma árvore, lendo atentamente um livro sobre Animagia, enquanto Peter assistia ao amigo sendo dispensado e devorava bombas de chocolate gulosamente.

* * *

Entediada com a insistência do pretendente, Lilly olhou ao redor de ela e James; seus lindos e luminosos olhos verdes encontraram os profundos olhos azuis de Sirius, e ela sorriu rapidamente para ele, apenas uma sombra de sorriso. Ela nunca sorrira assim para James e, no que dependesse de Sirius e da própria Lilly, ela nunca sorriria.

**"_NÃO_, Potter!"** Ela gritou, com raiva. **"Eu já disse mais de mil vezes, eu _NÃO _vou _SAIR COM VOCÊ_!".**

**"Claro que vai, Lil"**, ele disse, com um sorrisinho presunçoso. **"Todas as garotas de Hogwarts gostariam de sair comigo, meu doce. Você não vai ser a primeira a me recusar".**

**"Eu desisto, Potter"**, ela disse, dando as costas a James. _Ele_ os observava, com ciúmes iluminando os expressivos olhos azuis, e ela sorriu-lhe, um sorrisinho rápido e tranqüilizante, para acalmá-lo.

Excitação encheu as feições bonitas de James, que vira o sorriso e concluíra que era para ele.

**"Você sorriu!"** Ele festejou. **"Quer dizer que você vai sair comigo?".**

**"_NÃO_!".**

O primo de Andrômeda desencostou-se da árvore e alongou-se, fingindo cansaço.

**"Quer saber, molecada? O show do Pontas está ficando chato. Vou dormir"**, Sirius disse para os amigos. O lobisomem, concentrado em seu livro, distraidamente fez que sim. Pedro, depois de encher-se de bombas de chocolate, ameaçava cair no sono sob a gostosa sombra. Sirius rolou os olhos, e saiu.

Poucos minutos depois, Lilly se desvencilhou de James – que achou mais divertido atormentar um sonserino que levar repetidos foras dela – e rumou para o castelo. Quando entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória, Sirius estava sentado no sofá.

**"Tenho uma coisa para te dizer, Sirius"**, ela disse para começar conversa.

**"Fala, minha linda"**, ele sorriu.

**"Estou cansada de ter que dar foras no seu amiguinho"**, ela disse de modo definitivo. Sirius olhou-a, os olhos azuis assombreados por um ciúme intenso.

**"Estou cansado de ouvir o James reclamando que quer você"**, ele disse como resposta. Ele bateu de leve no couro negro macio do sofá e, com um sorriso, ela sentou-se sem pestanejar ao lado dele, aninhando-se contra ele. Ela suspirou, apoiando a cabeça contra o ombro largo do namorado.

**"Namorar em segredo é uma droga".**

Ele fez que sim, beijando-lhe a cabeça. Os bastos e brilhantes cabelos ruivos exalavam um cheiro de maçã verde, um aroma que parecia estar impregnado em sua pele alva e sedosa.

**"E quer saber do que eu também estou cansada?"** Ela continuou desabafando. **"De ver a Marianne escrevendo 'Sra. Sirius Anthony Black' no caderno dela. Parece que ela não nota que você não quer nada com ela".**

Ele afastou-se um pouco e olhou-a no fundo dos olhos. Havia amor ali dentro, e medo. Uma sombra de medo cobria o brilho amoroso que havia dentro do misterioso e enigmático verde dos olhos de Lilly.

**"Você quer oficializar?"** Ele perguntou baixinho.

**"Não sei"**, ela disse, sinceramente. **"Talvez. Às vezes quero, às vezes não. Afinal, eu sou Lilly Marie Evans, monitora chefe, que jurou no quarto ano nunca sair com um Maroto...".**

Ele olhou-a, diversão e confusão espelhadas nos olhos azuis.

**"Promessa?".**

**"Pergunte à Julia. É por isso que o Potter me quer. Ele ouviu a Julia e eu discutindo a maldita promessa".**

Ele riu.

**"Vou estudar"**, ela disse tentando se desvencilhar dele. Ele apertou o abraço.

**"Ah, não! Fica aqui!"**

**"Não posso, baby"**, ela disse rindo. **"Tem prova amanhã, esqueceu? Além disso, alguém pode pegar a gente"**, ela disse, mais séria. Ele riu outra vez, e inclinou-se, beijando-a em cheio nos lábios rosados.

Na mesma hora, a Mulher Gorda abriu-se, e Sirius e Lilly afastaram-se, assustados, banhados de luz. Sirius sentiu a namorada ficar tensa ao lado dele, e massageou-lhe o ombro.

O quadro fechou-se atrás de Remus, que encarava, com perplexidade, os dois. Lilly estava extremamente ruborizada, olhando com culpa o couro do sofá, e o abraço protetor de Sirius ao redor dela não deixava margem para dúvida.

Eles eram um casal.

**"E você disse que alguém podia pegar a gente"**, ele disse ao reconhecer o amigo, fingindo sarcasmo. Ela bateu em seu ombro, mas havia um sorriso nos lábios inchados pelo beijo.

**"É, mas eu não pensei que seria um dos seus amigos!"** Ela replicou, fingindo irritação. Sirius riu, e beijou-a no rosto. Lilly corou, mas não o repreendeu.

**"Lilly, o relatório da semana?"**, Remo perguntou, evitando comentar o que vira. **"Sirius, o treino de quadribol?".**

A moça arregalou os olhos, e deu um tapa na cabeça de Sirius, mas ele riu. Ela conjurou o relatório e deu um selinho nos lábios de Sirius, antes de se afastar com Remus. O maroto levantou-se, ainda sorrindo, e foi ao seu quarto a fim de apanhar sua Silver Arrows.

**

* * *

"O Sirius está apaixonado", Remus disse para quebrar o silêncio constrangido entre ele e a colega. Lilly olhou-o de esguelha, desconfiada, mas foi com alívio que percebeu não haver malícia nos amigáveis olhos castanhos dele. Havia curiosidade e, para surpresa dela, um certo respeito. Por algum motivo, Remus a respeitava. E, surpreendentemente, ela confiava nele.**

**"Eu também estou"**, ela disse. **"Incrível, não? A monitora-chefe e o Maroto...".**

**"Lil!"** Marianne Parker gritou. Lílian gelou na mesma hora e Remo notou. Marianne era uma loira alta, de olhos violeta, bastante bonita, amiga de Lilly desde o primeiro ano. **"Você viu o Sirius por aí?".**

Lilly olhou o piso de mármore, com culpa faiscando nas íris verdes. Remus tomou a palavra.

**"Está nas cozinhas"**, ele respondeu. Marianne sorriu-lhe gratamente e desapareceu; Lilly respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar-se. Remus observou-a, e sorriu-lhe calmamente quando ela lançou-lhe um olhar nervoso.

**"Acho que acabamos de falar com um dos motivos pelo qual você e Sirius não oficializam o seu relacionamento?"**, ele perguntou. Ela lançou-lhe outro olhar nervoso de esguelha e sorriu, um sorriso afável, mas meio angustiado.

**"Eu amo o Sirius, Remus"**, Lilly falou.Havia honestidade em sua voz, e, ele não sabia porquê, mas Remus acreditava nela. O jeito que ela olhava Sirius, falava com ele; o jeito que ele falava e olhava para ela... Remus nunca vira o amigo tão apaixonado e envolvido por uma garota do jeito que ele estava por Lilly.

**"Acredito em você. E não sei de nada"**, ele disse sinceramente. E ela confiou nele.

* * *

**"Posso pegar a sua capa emprestada, Pontas?"**, Sirius disse de modo desinteressado, enquanto ele e o amigo se encaminhavam ao castelo, vindos do campo de quadribol.James alteou as sobrancelhas, de modo malicioso.

**"Encontro quente?".**

**"Romântico"**, Sirius replicou. **"Vai emprestar ou não?".**

**"Claro, Almofadinhas".**

* * *

Era meia-noite e Lilly, a única acordada, estava tentando acalmar os nervos em frangalhos. Em seis meses, era a primeira vez que ela cedia e saía para passear com Sirius, à noite, pelo castelo. Estava frio e, para aquecer-se, a monitora usava uma calça jeans e um suéter branco de lã com gola alta; os longos cabelos ruivos e anelados caíam pelas costas e pelos ombros delicados.

Ela sentiu um arrepio quente percorrendo sua espinha, o mesmo que sentia toda vez que Sirius estava por perto. Lilly olhou ao redor de si mesma, mas estava sozinha. Inesperadamente, a cabeça de Sirius apareceu e ele beijou-a, sufocando seu gritinho de susto com os lábios.

Quando os dois se separaram, ela estava envolvida numa capa sedosa e prateada, tecida com algo que lembrava fios de água. Sirius sorria, um sorriso travesso e safadinho. Ela deixou que ele a levasse. Quando se deu conta, estava numa bela sala, com almofadas, uma fogueira e muitos petiscos.

**"Onde nós estamos?".**

**"Numa das muitas salas secretas de Hogwarts"**, ele sorriu, e então ficou sério. **"Precisamos conversar".**

**"Sobre o quê?".**

**"Eu quero sair do armário".**

Lilly arregalou os olhos. Lágrimas preencheram os belos olhos verdes e transbordaram, correndo pelas faces pálidas. Sirius não entendeu o motivo de tanta comoção.

**"V---" **Ela gaguejou. **"Você é --- é gay?".**

Sirius sentiu o queixo cair e arregalou os olhos, choque enchendo seu rosto e sendo rapidamente substituído pelo horror.

**"NÃO!" **Ele gritou, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas.** "Não, Lil, meu amor, não sou gay. Por Merlim, como você pode me perguntar isso? Acalme-se. Quando eu disse sair do armário, quis dizer poder fazer isso"**, ele esclareceu, puxando-a para fora da sala sem a capa. Ele apoiou-a contra a parede e beijou-a. Instintivamente, os braços de Lilly enroscaram-se ao redor do pescoço do namorado.

Quando os dois se separaram, havia terror e prazer nos olhos de Lilly.

**"Quero poder te beijar as claras, na frente de todos, e dizer que, um dia, você poderá vir a ser a Sra. Sirius Anthony Black"**, ele explicou. Ela puxou-o de volta à sala, empurrou-o contra a porta e colou seus lábios aos dele.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, James pulou na cama do amigo – apenas para encontrá-la intocada. O animago sorriu – o encontro devia ter sido ótimo, para Sirius passar a noite fora do dormitório. Provavelmente com uma das exuberantes gêmeas Williams, Natalie e Isabelle, loiras, sedutoras e idênticas, do fio de cabelo liso às unhas dos pés sempre esmaltadas de vermelho.

Qual foi a surpresa e o choque de James, portanto, quando ele viu o amigo deitado no sofá, adormecido, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto... E Lilly Marie Evans sobre ele, os anéis sedosos e ruivos sobre o queixo orgulhoso de Sirius. O mesmo sorriso de satisfação se refletia no semblante sereno da garota.

**"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui!"** James berrou. Lilly acordou de um pulo, assustada com o grito de James, e sentou-se. Ela corou imediatamente ao reparar que ela e Sirius haviam adormecido no sofá, mas ergueu o queixo, e ajeitou os belos cabelos ruivos. O belo anel que enfeitava seu dedo anelar rebrilhou sob os raios de sol que iluminavam a sala.

**"O que foi, Potter?" **Ela perguntou, desafiadora.** "Não gostou do fato de que eu esteja apaixonada por outro?".**

**"NÃO!"** Ele respondeu, furioso. **"Especialmente quando o 'outro' é meu melhor amigo!".**

**"Não se manda no coração"**, Sirius disse suavemente. **"E Deus sabe o quanto eu lutei contra essa paixão, James. Merlim sabe. Por Circe, até Madame Pomfrey sabe!".**

Lilly segurou-lhe a mão e sorriu-lhe afetuosamente. Sirius sorriu-lhe de volta, enquanto James os observava atentamente. Ele nunca vira a ruiva tão relaxada e descontraída, ou tão carinhosa com alguém. Nem mesmo quando seu namorado era aquele babaca seboso do Snape ela fora tão atenciosa e meiga.

**"Ninguém vai nos separar, Sirius"**, ela sussurrou, seu hálito quente acariciando o lóbulo da orelha de Sirius. **"Eu prometo".**

James sentou-se e sinalizou aos dois que fizessem o mesmo. Os dois obedeceram. Havia desafio e resolução nos olhos de Lilly. Os olhos de Sirius refletiam determinação e coragem, mas temor.

Lilly era a mulher de sua vida, mas James era para ele como um irmão e nunca, em seis anos de Hogwarts, Sirius conquistara uma garota que o amigo tentara fisgar por tanto tempo. Afinal, Lilly era o alvo dos insistentes convites de James por quase um ano.

O casal olhou James de mãos dadas. Ele estava sério, e os estudava cuidadosamente. Seus olhos não demonstravam nenhum sentimento, nem de raiva, nem de mágoa. Estavam vazios de sentimento, mas cheios de atenção.

**"Você está feliz?" **James perguntou inesperadamente, olhos fitos em Sirius. Um sorriso, uma sombra de melhor dito, passou pelo rosto do jovem Black. Ele olhou de esguelha para a namorada e fez que sim com a cabeça. **"Isso é tudo que importa. Você é meu amigo, e fez uma boa escolha, Almofadinhas. Lilly é digna".**

Sirius sorriu com alívio e, levantando-se de um pulo, abraçou o amigo. Lilly observou os dois e, relutante, levantou-se e estendeu uma mão para James, dando uma risadinha quando ele beijou-a.

**"Mulher de amigo meu pra mim é homem, Evans"**, ele disse, rindo. Ela sorriu – o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que dava para Tiago – e replicou:

**"Que bom que você pensa assim".**

Sirius deslizou um braço pela cintura da namorada, e os dois voltaram a sentar-se. Pela primeira vez em seis anos, Lilly Marie Evans e James Truman Potter tiveram uma conversa amigável.

* * *

Marianne Parker desceu, pronta para mais um sábado dedicado aos estudos, quando deu de cara com uma cena improvável: Sirius e Lilly estavam sentados num sofá e abraçados. No sofá da frente, James conversava com o casal como se a visão de Lilly abraçada a um Maroto – melhor dizendo, ao melhor amigo dele – fosse a coisa mais normal do castelo. Ela desceu as escadas.

**"O que está acontecendo aqui?"**, ela gritou. Viu Lilly empalidecer, choque transbordando pelos olhos verdes. Viu Sirius beijá-la na têmpora, para acalmá-la, e odiou a monitora. Por ser bonita, sexy, divertida, inteligente, determinada, estudiosa. Por ser tudo que ela era, e por ter o que ela sempre quisera: o amor de Sirius Black.

**"Mari..."**, Lilly gaguejou, sentindo culpa por não ter jogado limpo com a amiga.

**"Não, Evans"**. Havia gelidez na voz de Marianne. **"E eu pensei que você queria alguém para se divertir"**, dessa vez ela se dirigira a Sirius.

**"Nunca lhe dei esperanças, Parker"**, Sirius replicou, tentando acalmar Lilly. Ela tremia e lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos lindos olhos verdes.

Julia Wainer, amiga de Lilly e colega de quarto dela e de Marianne, apareceu e deu uma espiada na cara arrasada da amiga. Sem dúvidas, ela marchou em direção à Marianne e lhe deu um potente tapa no rosto. James, Sirius e Lilly arregalaram os olhos.

**"Por favor, Marianne, não seja convencida. Todos sabemos que o Sirius nunca te quis. E, se ele escolheu a Lilly, seja uma boa amiga e uma boa perdedora como o James e dê os parabéns ao novo e feliz casal"**, ela disse. Depois, deu as costas à Marianne e abraçou Lílian.** "Parabéns, amiga!"** Ela gritou. Julia fazia o estilo rebelde, com cabelos ondulados e azuis, um piercing no nariz, uma tatuagem de leão na panturrilha e incríveis olhos negros. Ela se aproximou de Sirius e impulsivamente abraçou-o.** "Se você ou algum dos seus amigos magoá-la, juro por Merlim e por Circe que vão se arrepender"**, ela sussurrou enquanto o abraçava. Ele sorriu e disse:

**"Obrigado. E não se preocupe".**

* * *

Eventualmente, Marianne superou seu ciúme e sua dor-de-cotovelo, mas nunca perdoou plenamente Lilly e Julia: Lilly por namorar Sirius, Julia por esbofeteá-la na frente de três colegas. Depois da formatura, acabou se casando com um sonserino – muito para a tristeza de Lílian -- e dando à luz a um menino.

Superada sua vontade de conquistar Lilly, James foi um fiel amigo do jovem casal, e tornou-se um irmão para Lilly. Quando o clima na casa dos pais de Lilly ficou insustentável por conta das discussões da moça com a irmã trouxa, ele abrigou-a na casa de seus pais em Hogsmeade. No final do sétimo ano, James encontrou o verdadeiro amor nos braços de Julia, com quem se casou e teve um menino, a quem os pais batizaram de Lucas.

Remus casou-se, mas sua esposa morreu de câncer alguns meses depois. Kelly, sua jovem esposa, era trouxa, mas adorava magia e acreditava em bruxos. Ele ficou recluso por mais de um ano, mas, quando Lilly deu à luz as gêmeas, ele voltou a freqüentar a casa dos amigos.

Sirius cumpriu sua palavra: ele fez Lilly muito feliz. O jovem, que saíra de casa dois meses antes de começar o romance com Lilly, comprou um pequeno apartamento na mesma época em que Lilly saiu de casa, e o casal decidiu morar juntos no fim daquele mesmo ano, oficializando o noivado seis meses depois, no começo do sétimo ano.

Lilly e Sirius se casaram dois anos depois da formatura, e, com a morte de Regulus e a prisão de Bellatrix, foram morar em Grimmauld Place, 12. Nove meses depois do casamento, Sirius estava radiante: Lilly deu à luz a menininhas gêmeas, Catherine e Victoria.

E pensar que tamanha história de amor começara em segredo.

**THE END!**


End file.
